Interruptions
by Britactfan39
Summary: A joint declaration, a need to be alone but somehow the fates seem to be conspiring against them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** :- Episode based fun based on The Final Cut Series 3 episode 7/8. Small spoilers. Rated for language and sexual content (eventually). I own nothing sadly.

Interruptions 1/5

"So Mel. Chips?" Frankie smiled before turning toward Grace and Boyd. "Are you two coming?"

"Not me. I promise we'll have that curry soon Mel but my days of eating chips from the paper while walking around on a winter's night are gone." Grace smiled giving her colleague a hug as Boyd shook his head.

"No thanks I'm going to look at this background on the house but you two have fun and don't come into work in the morning with a hangover."

"Like we would?" Mel laughed as she and Frankie left and Grace moved into her office sitting behind her desk and switching on the computer. At that moment all he could think about was her comment earlier that it wasn't her business if he changed the team. In his eyes she led their team as much as he did. He was sure at times the others would all have walked away were it not for her ability to calm troubled waters when he screwed up. Normally he thought she knew how important she was to not just the team but to him too tonight though he wasn't sure. He knew she'd never truly understand why he hated the thought she'd ever doubt him. He could never tell her that. Professionally though it might be time to remind her.

"Boyd are you just going to stand there all night staring into space?" Grace laughed looking up at him from her desk the way the soft lamp light shone off the highlights in her hair taking his breath away.

"I wasn't staring into space I was staring at you. Forget work let's go for a drink. We need to talk."

"Ok, why do I suddenly feel very worried?"

"I don't know you're the psychologist."

"Maybe because I'm worried you may not want a new sergeant but there are plenty of other psychologists out there."

"None that can hold a candle to you Grace." Boyd smiled helping her on with her coat and waiting while she switched off the lamp. Placing his hand on the small of her back he led her out of the unit. "Leave the cars I'll get you back to the back end of nowhere later and I'll get Mel to pick you up in the morning."

"So I'm going to go for a walk on a winter's night anyway I'm just not getting the chips as compensation." Grace asked as they reached the outside of the station and he held his arm out for her to take. She had no idea what was going on but part of her didn't want to question it. She loved the moments they were alone more than she could ever admit to him and she took them where she could get them.

"If you really want chips I'll buy you some later I was thinking more of a nice bottle of wine, two glasses and a chance to catch up we haven't done that in too long."

"Umm ok but I'd at least like a bag of crisps or one glass of wine and I'll be anybodies."

"Anybodies?" Boyd asked catching her eye for a second as she took his arm.

"Forget to buy me the crisps and you'll find out."

"Sometimes I don't know when you're joking and when you're not Doctor Foley, you are a very confusing woman."

"All women confuse you Boyd unless they are 21 and only interested in sleeping with you."

"No they confuse me too I just choose to ignore that confusion." Boyd laughed meaning exactly what he had said. One minute he could swear she was flirting with him and might have feelings for him too the next she was joking about the women he slept with. He hated it when she spoke about men she'd been with. It had happened earlier that day when she'd talked about an ex and he'd had to cover the spike of jealousy by joking about tailoring. She seemed to be able to switch from teasing flirting to friendly disinterest in seconds.

"Yeah I figured as much. Boyd do we have to go here? Can we not go to the little place in the next street? This place is always full of coppers."

"I'm a copper."

"Yes but you're one of the few I like to socialise with. If we need to talk I'd rather not do it over the noise of CID or some other department celebrating their latest arrest."

"Ok, you're right it's a mad house in there at times. We'll go to the swan they might even still be serving food it's only 9:30."

"They might. You're really determined to make sure I eat something before I have any wine aren't you? Don't worry Boyd I'll not throw myself at you in a drunken stupor."

"I'd not complain if you did I'd just rather you were sober." Boyd replied as they reached the smaller more intimate pub and he realised he'd actually vocalised the words rather than just thinking them.

"Would you indeed? I think now you're teasing you better open that door and buy me a drink or I'm going home it's freezing out here." Grace laughed hoping it wasn't as obvious as it felt that she hated the fact he didn't mean what he was saying.

"So what exactly is it you need to talk to me about? It can't be the case we don't know enough about what we're dealing with yet." Grace asked having used the few moments he was at the bar to compose herself and try to forget about the exchange outside. She knew she was reading too much into it. Now she needed to focus on what it was he actually wanted and not let her imagination get away from her.

"This morning when I was telling you all we were getting a new sergeant..."

"That was cruel Boyd you had us really worried."

"It wasn't cruel it was fun. My point is that when I asked you if you were ok with it you said it wasn't any of your business." Boyd replied as the waitress came to the table and told them there was only soup and sandwiches at that time. "We'll have two soups. I'll have a BLT and she'll have a chicken mayo on granary. The chicken mixed with the mayo and plenty of it, oh and she'll have a little English mustard mixed with it too if you have it."

"Peter Boyd you didn't even ask me what I wanted how do you know I would have ordered that?"

"Would you have?"

"Well...yes ok I probably would but how did you know?" Grace asked her increasing confusion at the night's events making her first gulp of wine too big making her cough softly.

"I know because you're not the only one who notices what the people they care about like." Boyd smiled a little pleased that he'd managed to surprise her.

"Peter that's so sweet but you were so busy making sure my sandwich was right you forgot to tell her not to put butter on your BLT."

"Shit."

"Excuse me! Sorry can we make a change to that order?" Grace called as the young waitress moved back to their side and smiled. "No butter on the BLT."

"OK. You want anything on it? Mayo maybe instead?"

"No he hates that too. Just the bread, bacon, lettuce and tomato he's a fussy sod but what can you do?"

"I'm not fussy!" Boyd laughed as for a split second their eyes met and neither of them said anything. In that second he could almost allow himself to believe she was thinking the same thing he was. That she could feel the spark between them as strongly as he did.

"Yes you are." Grace smiled breaking eye contact in time she hoped to prevent him seeing the longing in her gaze. "So this morning. Yes I did say it wasn't my business. It's your team Boyd I'm only one part of it. If I'm honest I was surprised you hadn't at least brought it up with me but you're under no obligation to I'm just..."

"You're not "just" anything Grace. I would never make a decision like that about our team without discussing it with you. Our team..."

"Your team."

"No. Jesus Grace you just don't get it?" Boyd sighed as the food was brought to the table and they paused for a second to let the young waitress serve it up.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be getting?" Grace replied "You have a cheek to call me confusing. You change your mind about my place in your team..."

"Our team Grace our team."

"Ok if it will make you happy our team...on an hourly basis sometimes. There are times when I genuinely feel like you have complete respect for what I say even if you don't agree with it. Then I can go into my office come out an hour later and you treat me like some sort of psychological performing monkey you call on when you want and ignore the rest of the time." Grace ranted surprising herself with the passion she could hear in her own voice. She'd not actually allowed herself to dwell on the shock she'd felt that morning when she thought he had decided to mess around with the team and she'd had no idea it was coming. She'd convinced herself she had no right to be annoyed, she was a consultant nothing else but now she realised how much it had hurt. "I never quite know where I stand with you Boyd and that's fine as I said what you do is none of my business but it doesn't stop it being extremely frustrating at times."

"Right for the record, listen to me Grace and actually hear what I'm saying to you it's very important." Boyd said firmly setting his spoon down and staring right at her. Something in the complete conviction with which she'd spoke and the fact she'd obviously been feeling that way on and off for a while was all it took to make him snap. He no longer cared about what he should or shouldn't say or what the consequences would be. He was going to make sure that even if he was being an idiot at work or making her feel like she was less than she was to him she'd remember what he said now and never doubt it again. "You are just as much the head of this team as I am. In fact I firmly believe there would be no team without you. I always care about what you have to say even if sometimes I'm being a dickhead when it comes to showing it. I wouldn't, I couldn't make any major changes without discussing it with you. You are way too important to me professionally...and personally. I meant it when I said you are the most confusing woman I've ever met but that's because sometimes I really think you feel the way I do and then other times I have no idea what you're thinking. How I feel about you would shock you if I ever had the courage to really tell you but I will say it's a lot more than professional respect and friendship."

"What is it then?" Grace asked aware that her voice was a barely audible whisper as he reached across the table and gently squeezed her hand.

"Do I really have to say it?"

"If you can't then I won't believe it. You've said more to me in the last five minutes than in all the time we've known each other. There's plenty I could say too but I can't believe what I think you are trying to say if I don't hear it from your own..."

"I'm in love with you Grace. There I said it. Now do you want to throw your soup at me and leave?"

"No. I'm hungry." Grace smiled "And I'm not wasting good wine either I think I might need it."

"You're doing it again, god woman can you not stop messing with my head for one minute?" Boyd said quietly as she refused to meet his eye for a second finally looking at him again. For the first time in all the years they'd worked together he was sure he could see exactly what she was thinking in their indigo depths.

"I love you too Peter. You really never worked that out? I always assumed you knew and ignored it. In fact I used to use that as an excuse for your behaviour. Like it was my fault because you knew how I felt and couldn't work out how to tell me it would never happen. Why do you think I was so upset this morning even though I was trying to pretend even to myself that I wasn't? You know if this wasn't so surreal it might actually be funny. What the hell have we been doing? We're not exactly love struck teenagers we're adults who are supposed to have enough sense to know better."

"I hope I never have too much sense to fall in love with someone as amazing as you."

"I didn't mean that. I meant why have we wasted so much time not just talking to each other."

"I know I was scared I couldn't live with the idea you'd hear me say it and be completely appalled and walk away." Boyd said quietly agreeing with her at that moment that there was something surreal about what was happening. As if on autopilot they'd both started eating again while they talked and in all the times he'd imagined telling her how he felt the moments afterward had never been so...civilised, that was the only word he could think of for it. He wanted to move to take her in his arms and kiss her but it was like a bubble had descended around them making it impossible.

"Umm. I was scared too. You know I never imagined it being over soup and sandwiches if I ever told you and I certainly didn't imagine I'd still be sitting here eating them when I knew you loved me too." Grace replied setting her spoon down and pushing her plate away.

"Should I add mind reading to you many talents? I was just thinking the same thing. In my head the moments after were always a lot more..."

"Explicit?"

"Yes that's a very good word for it."

"I thought you wouldn't..."

"I swear Grace if you say you didn't think I'd find you attractive I may actually ask the home office to refer you to one of their other psychologist for therapy. Look at yourself." Boyd said firmly abandoning his own food and moving around the small booth until he was beside her.

"I do every day I also look at the sort of women you've been with in the time I've known you. I could give most of them at least 30 years and..."

"You're so much more beautiful than any of them Grace. Stunning in fact. You drive me mad sometimes just sitting in your office while I watch you from mine. If you had any idea the things I've imagined us doing, imagined doing to you and have you do to me I probably would get that soup in my lap." He continued his lips close to her ear as he lowered his voice so only she could hear. "I love you more than I have ever loved a woman in my life and god I want you like I've never wanted any other woman too. Don't ever for a second doubt the affect you can have on me. Right now I wish I'd taken you home to have this conversation because if I had thought this was how it would end I wouldn't have wanted it to be in public. If you're not ready to make that step so quickly I'll wait until the end of time for you but don't ever think that's because I don't want you. I love you and if you let me I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you never doubt how fucking gorgeous you are again."

"You've really never seen it at all have you?" Grace replied taking her turn to whisper in his ear feeling what felt like actual sparks between them. "When I imagined this it was every bit as sensual, sexual and intense as I'm sure it was for you, maybe even more so. I've imagined you making love to me in every possible way Peter I thought you were glued to that side of the table."

"Never worry about that. I'm going to kiss you now. Normally I wouldn't go for such public displays of love but I don't think I can wait another second to do it. Is that going to be a problem?" Boyd asked waiting until she shook her head before gently caressing her lips with his, savouring the taste of her, the way she kissed him back, revelling in everything he thought their first kiss would be and more.

"Mel? Mel what's wrong?" Frankie asked looking at her friend as she seemed frozen stopping in midsentence while ordering their drinks.

"Grace and Boyd."

"Yeah I know they should be here but we'll all celebrate together soon and..."

"No." Mel continued turning Frankie in the direction she was looking as they both stared open mouthed at their colleagues.

"I bloody well knew it." Frankie whispered "They've been holding out on us."

"Yeah I'll say they have."

"That's really not nice we're supposed to be a team."

"Exactly."

"Really that warrants a little punishment don't you think?"

"Absolutely. I mean they obviously blew us out tonight because they wanted some alone time and if that kiss is anything to go by they were not planning on just having dinner." Mel replied with a mischievous smile.

"No and it looks like they are really ready to leave and get on with whatever they had planned." Frankie agreed as Grace and Boyd finally broke apart and Mel nodded. "It'd be a shame if something held them up wouldn't it?"

"A terrible shame." Mel agreed as they both walked toward the table seeing Boyd catch sight of them first but now have time to warn Grace as they reached the booth.

"I thought you two were going to work?" Frankie said with a broad smile giving no indication that they'd seen what had just happened between them.

"I convinced him he should buy me dinner, we realised we were starving and even if we didn't want chips we had to eat." Grace replied as Boyd watched her in amazement. It was almost as if the previous hour hadn't happened. Looking at her the girls would have no idea that only seconds before they had agreed to take things back to her place and prove that both their imaginings had nothing on what they would really be like together.

"Now we have though and it's getting late, you two enjoy your evening we'll see you tomorrow." He said trying to sounds as normal as she had she Mel firmly shook her head.

"No way. You've got loads of wine left it's supposed to be a celebration. You have to stay a little while." Mel smiled as she and Frankie slipped into the side of the booth Boyd had vacated and thanked the waiter who brought their drinks.

"A little while, we're not as young as you two." Grace conceded feeling Boyd tense beside her and reaching under the table to reassuringly squeeze his leg letting him know they'd waited this long another hour wasn't going to change the outcome of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** :- Episode based fun based on The Final Cut Series 3 episode 7/8. Small spoilers. Rated for language and sexual content (eventually). I own nothing sadly.

Interruptions 2/5

"Spence should be here. He seemed a bit off tonight anyone know why?" Frankie asked as they all looked at Grace.

"Why does everyone assume that I know what's going on?" She laughed feeling Boyd's hand rest over hers under the table. She could feel his frustration, his impatience, she was feeling all of that herself but it was definitely not the time to explain to the girls why they were so desperate to leave.

"Because normally you do." Mel said simply. "Come on Grace we all go to you in the end even when we're determined to handle things ourselves. We flail around for a while then end up in your office or at your door telling you everything in spite of ourselves."

"She has a point Grace. Isn't that basically what I was saying earlier? You hold us all together." Boyd smiled his eyes meeting hers for a second as Frankie and Mel shared an amused eye roll.

"Maybe but not this time. I asked him at the house if he was ok and he just told me he was fine."

"He isn't though, at least you don't think he is?" Boyd pressed trying to keep his mind on anything other than what he really wanted to be doing at that moment.

"I think it will be worth keeping an eye on him he's already under pressure waiting on his promotion board results. We know he was brought up in the Knotting Hill area maybe this case is a little too close to home."

"Was I really insensitive wanting to celebrate tonight?" Mel asked feeling instantly reassured as Grace smiled at her.

"Of course not. As I recall it was Spence who first suggested we do something, let him be for now when he's ready to tell us he will. Do you two get chips then?"

"Nah we decided to go straight for the booze. Why did you come here we normally go to the Cobblers or was that the point?" Frankie asked raising a teasing eyebrow at Grace as she once again felt Boyd tense.

"I was being lectured about my place in the team. I didn't feel like doing that in front of a load of police officers half of whom think what I do is rubbish anyway." She replied smiling as Boyd squeezed her hand again. She knew it was a silent thank you that she was handling things much better than he was.

"I didn't lecture you, I just didn't like the way I realised you looked at yourself in the team dynamic."

"Why? You are the team dynamic." Frankie said clearly surprised by the revelation. Something in the back of her mind was chiming, telling Grace there was something going on but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Not yet.

"Yeah definitely do you think the rest of us would put up with him if you weren't around? You know what they say about the power behind the throne. That's 100% you Grace, he just pretends he's in charge and you let him." Mel agreed the look she and Frankie shared increasing the chiming but not clearing the fog around it.

"See I told you. Though I dispute that she's the real one in charge, I prefer to think we keep you unruly lot in line together." Boyd laughed resting his arm over the back of the booth behind Grace. It made him feel a little more like he was enjoying a drink with the woman he loved without being overtly affectionate.

"You keep thinking that boss man." Mel laughed lifting their bottle of wine and refilling both their glasses. "This is done...I'll get you another one."

"No!" Grace and Boyd said in unison as the look of mock surprise Frankie and Mel exchanged finally cleared the fog and she knew exactly what was going on. They hadn't arrived just in time to see them prepare to leave. They'd been there long enough to witness the kiss. Now she realised they had no idea it was the first time it had happened, they assume she and Boyd were together and hadn't told them. This was payback, gentle teasing payback but payback nonetheless.

"Ok, ok god you two really are spoil sports tonight." Frankie replied. "You..."

"We're not the only ones." Grace said quietly seeing the girls instantly pick up on the fact she knew exactly what they were doing. "Excuse me, quick trip to the ladies. Get the girls another drink Boyd we'll wine our wine then we're leaving."

"Ladies? Yeah me to." Mel replied.

"And me." Frankie added.

"What is it with women you feel the need to go to the loo in packs?" Boyd sighed as Grace waited until the girls moved before leaning toward him.

"They know. They saw us now get them drinks while I have a word with our mischievous girls." She whispered smiling at him. "Relax do you think if they were upset they'd have spend the last half hour torturing us?"

"What? They've been..."

"Just leave it to me, get them drinks another half an hour and we'll be out of here I want you all to myself an out of that suit."

"Likewise." Boyd said with a quiet groan as he watched her walk away taking a minute to compose himself before going to the bar.

"You two better not even try to pretend you don't know why were standing here." Grace said with a mock sternness she knew they could see right through.

"We have no idea..." Mel began before stopping as Frankie held her hands up.

"No point Mel we're well and truly busted. If anyone should be annoyed though it should be us, you and Boyd? Exactly how long has that been going on?"

"Yeah Grace how long? We always thought there was something you know."

"About..." Grace sighed glancing at her watch before continuing. "An hour and forty five minutes that's how long, you have no idea just how frustrating your teasing has been since you arrived."

"What? Grace you're not making any sense."

"Yes she is." Mel sighed feeling a pang of guilt that she'd ever thought Grace and Boyd would keep something that big from them. "What we saw was the first..."

"Yes."

"Oh god Grace I'm sorry."

"Did you really think we'd not have told you."

"Not thinking about it now but..."

"Guys I've still no bloody idea what's going on!" Frankie interrupted as Grace leaned back against the wash hand basins and folded her arms smiling tolerantly at the younger doctor.

"My doubts about my place in the team weren't the only thing we ended up talking about tonight. Once we started talking about how we felt professionally it all sort of came out. How he was feeling, how I was feeling and we realised we'd been completely blind to those feelings in each other. He...well he's told me he's in love with me."

"And we know that just like we know you're in love with him." Mel smiled.

"Indeed but it hasn't been going on any length of time. We haven't been keeping it from you. So far it's very frustratingly been a joint declaration and one kiss. A very good kiss that..."

"Oh shit. That was about to lead to plenty more kissing away from here and...whatever else and we interrupted." Frankie groaned as Grace nodded.

"Umm. Like I said extremely torturous and frustrating."

"We assumed that you'd blown us out to be alone, that you were just going home to..."

"Do something we'd been secretly doing for a long time?"

"Yeah."

"Sadly not."

"You should go..." Mel said quietly smiling as Grace shook her head.

"Yeah you really should Grace we're so sorry." Frankie agreed.

"We'll finish our drinks then we'll go and unless you hear the world is ending in 3 minutes I don't want to hear from you or anyone else again before morning."

"If we hear the world is going to end in 3 minutes do you really want us to stop you doing what you're going to be doing to tell you?" Frankie laughed as they left the bathroom and headed back to the table.

"Good point. No actually I've ever confidence it will be a very nice position to be in at the end of the world." Grace laughed as they returned to the table and Boyd looked at her with a distinct "rabbit in the headlights" gaze. Without saying anything she slipped back into the booth kissing him gently then lifting her wine glass as she rested back on his arm where it still rested on the back.

"I'm not sure what if anything I'm supposed to say right now." He said quietly letting his arm properly rest around Grace's shoulder.

"You could start with "I Peter Boyd am a blind idiot who could have been with someone amazing for years I've I'd just opened my eyes." They say admitting you have a problem is the first step." Mel replied seeing him glance at Grace. "Don't look at her like that she said you were both to blame but for god sake Boyd Stevie Wonder could have see she was crazy about you how come you didn't?"

"She's the psychologist. Why's no one giving her a hard time about not knowing I was crazy about her?"

"We like her more than you." Frankie teased earning herself a beer mat missile. "You were both idiots we just like to give you a hard time."

"Yeah you've been doing that from the second you sat down." Boyd replied as Grace laughed at the doubt meaning in his words and the girls just rolled their eyes.

"You do realise they are going to be impossible now don't you?" Mel laughed as Frankie agreed and they watched Grace drain her wine glass and reach for her handbag.

"We'll do our best not to be, for now enjoy the rest of your evening girls."

"Cause you have every intention of enjoying yours?" Frankie smiled as Boyd stood up too and she took his hand leading him toward the door. "Oh and Grace?"

"Yes?"

"What if we hear it's longer than 3 minutes do you want us to call then?"

"No let me die in blissful ignorance."

"What was that about?" Boyd asked pulling her into his arms and kissing her again as he hailed a cab. "If your fantasies have involved 3 minutes you're going to love the reality."

"Oh no. That's a private joke nothing about your ability to please." Grace whispered as they got into the cab and he gave the driver her address. "In my fantasies you were always amazing but I expect you to prove I was right the second we get to my place."

"Good." Boyd replied indulging in kissing her again before looking her in the eye. "Because that's exactly what I plan on doing. Over and over and over again all night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note** :- Episode based fun based on The Final Cut Series 3 episode 7/8. Small spoilers. Rated for language and sexual content (eventually). I own nothing sadly.

Interruptions 3/5

"God Grace you really need to move it takes forever to get here." Boyd whispered as they finally pulled up outside her home and he paid the cab driver.

"I like where I live but for tonight I'll agree with you." Grace smiled as she got the front door open and dropped her handbag as he pulled her into his arms. "Impatient?"

"Aren't you?"

"Absolutely, bedroom now!"

Taking his hand and leading him toward the stairs they both took their turn at interrupting the journey with the need to reconnect. Frenzied touches, desperate shedding of outer layers of clothes, whispered declarations, desire filled moans all peppered the short trip until they tumbled through the door of her bedroom.

"I take it back don't move this room is just as gorgeous as you are and that bed, god Grace it's huge we could get lost in that for days." Boyd said quietly looking around the room as she switched on the bedside lamp and he took in the sight in front of him. The room was perfect like her warm, loving, beautiful personality had been spread around the walls and the large king sized bed in the middle of the room was a beautiful as it was inviting.

"Umm well maybe we'll see how long we can get lost in it for at the weekend for now I'll settle with getting you into it. You're right it's very big and can be very lonely when you're lying in it wishing you were with the man you love. You've no idea the things I've lain in that bed imagining you doing to me."

"I promise the reality will be a thousand times better."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Grace gasped as he took her in his arms again his naked chest connecting with hers as he unclasped her bra dropping it on the floor beside them. For a moment he seemed single minded, determined to leave her naked in front of him as she tried to reach for him and he shook his head.

"I'm enjoying myself and we have all night, let me play." Boyd smiled as he finally achieved his aim nudging her onto the bed before shedding his own clothes leaving him in nothing but tight fitting trunks that denied her the view she wanted most.

"Peter that's not fair I want to see all of you, to feel all of you you're...oh god." Grace tried to object the words failing in her throat as his lips began tracing her body his hands reaching for her breasts causing her nipples to pebble under his touch.

"Fuck I knew you'd be stunning, I knew your breasts would fit perfectly into my hands. Have you any idea how fucking drop dead gorgeous you actually are, you drive me mad fully clothed seeing you like this is mind blowing."

"Touch me harder Peter I won't break I need to feel you." Grace gasped as she caught the satisfied smile he gave when he kneaded her breasts more firmly and she arched off the bed crying out at his touch. She felt like her entire body was being set alight as his lips replaced his hands teasing her nipples between his teeth before soothing them with gentle suckling. His lips carried on their journey over her stomach as his hands reached for her thighs and on instinct she opened them feeling him smile against her skin. Her head was actually spinning as a distant sound started to invade the lust filled stupor in her mind. "Peter...oh god that's one of our phones they're both downstairs...oh god stop we should..."

"Ignore it nothing is more important than this right now." Boyd replied feeling only a second's hesitation from her as his hands traced the inside of her thighs and his lips followed kissing his way down one leg and up the other. He could smell the sweet musk of her arousal and see her folds glisten with the desire that was all for him the surge of power that she was so completely list in him and how much she wanted him making him groan softly.

"Peter you're teasing."

"Yes I am and I intend to keep doing it by the time I make you cum for the first time it's going to be so intense you won't even be able to remember your own name and I'm going to enjoy every second of it...shit who the fuck is that?"

"No idea I can't see the door from here and oddly enough I'm having trouble caring. Ignore it like you said nothing's more important than...oh for the love of god I swear someone hates us tonight." Grace groaned as the knocks on her door became more persistent and louder. "I'll get rid of them and when I do no more teasing I swear or I'll pin you to the bed and take back control of this whole thing I want you inside me so much right now it's actually painful."

"Get rid of them quickly Grace or I will." Boyd sighed watching as she pulled on her robe and padded barefoot out of the room. Watching her go was agonising, he could see the spark of desire dancing in her eyes and the flush of arousal to her skin teasing him with how close he'd been to seeing her cum for him. He couldn't believe again someone was coming between them and finally getting what they both wanted so desperately. Hearing her call to the unwanted guest that she was coming he scoffed at how close that had been to the truth and give another frustrated moan as he sank back on the soft pillows.

"Ok don't knock the door of its hinges." Grace snapped as she finally reached the door and pulled it open coming face to face with Spencer Jordan on the other side.

"Grace I'm sorry I know it's late I didn't know who else to talk to I tried to ring first but...shit you look like you were in bed already I should go I'm sorry."

"Spence no, come in don't be silly." Grace said trying to smile as she stepped aside she was desperate to tell him to go, that she'd speak to him in the morning but she knew she couldn't. He needed to talk now and she had to be there all she had to do now was find a way to tell Boyd that once again their small team had managed to unwittingly interrupt what should have been their perfect evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note** :- Episode based fun based on The Final Cut Series 3 episode 7/8. Small spoilers. Rated for language and sexual content (eventually). I own nothing sadly.

Interruptions 4/5

"Grace are you sure? I can go I probably shouldn't have come at all I know it's late but I don't know what to do." Spence said quietly as she handed him a cup of coffee and took the arm chair in the corner as he sank onto the sofa. She hadn't managed to make it upstairs to let Boyd know that he plan to get rid of the guest had been unsuccessful when she'd realised who it was. She knew he would be able to hear the voices, probably even work out that it was Spence who had called and she said a silent prayer he'd be patient for just a little while.

"Talk to me Spence I knew something was wrong earlier tell me what it is."

"I should talk to Boyd, I don't think I should be working this case."

"Why?"

"I lived in the house Grace, I was kid I don't know anything about a body in the wall or anything but I was living there and...shit my father left while we were there he was always supposed to be coming back but he never did now I..."

"Now you're worried he has something to do with our body or might even be our body?" Grace asked quietly seeing the pain and confusion all too real in his eyes as Spence looked at her and nodded.

Getting off the bed sighing heavily Boyd moved to the door listening for a second and instantly recognising the voice he could hear. Spence, damn him what was it with their team that night and keeping them both from what they wanted more than anything else. Reaching for his trousers he put them back on pulling the door open and heading down the stairs he'd had enough of it, it had been hours since he'd first heard the woman he loved tell him she loved him too. He'd been so close to her, revelled in how she reacted to his touch and yet neither of them had felt the satisfaction of making love and he wasn't prepared to wait much longer.

"Grace what happened to coming straight back to bed?" He asked firmly as he entered the living room pretending he didn't already know Spence was there but knowing he wasn't fooling Grace as she sighed at him. "Spence what the hell are you doing here its after midnight."

"Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't realise...I mean we all thought you two were more than friends but if I'd known you were here...shit now I really should go Grace I'm sorry." Spence stuttered going to move as Grace shook her head.

"Sit down Spence, you too Boyd this is important. Firstly Spence as we told the girls earlier nothing has been going on behind your backs until a few hours ago neither of us had admitted how we felt about each other, now we have though and things have changed between us..."

"Not changed nearly enough!" Boyd sighed the sulking edge to his tone making her roll her eyes.

"No but that's secondary right now, Spence had a problem and that comes first. Tell Boyd what you told me." Grace sighed waiting as Spence filled Boyd in on what he'd told her. She knew much as he wanted to get back to what they had been doing once he realised how concerned and upset Spence was he'd forgive her for not sending him away.

"Have you spoken to your mother?" Boyd asked setting aside his own frustration as Grace smiled at him.

"No it was too late tonight you see why you should take me off the case though don't you?"

"No I don't think I need to do that, you are a good officer Spence I don't see that this case changes that. Why don't you speak to your mother we don't actually know anything about our victim but Frankie is pretty confident he's a white male so not your father. I think you can still be objective but right now you're tired, it's late and you've had a shock."

"Boyd's right Spence tonight isn't the time to make decisions like that. You need to sleep, speak to your mum and wait and see what we're actually dealing with." Grace agreed seeing Spence nod taking a gulp of the coffee in his cup before looking at them both again.

"So you two then, you really only fessed up to each other tonight?"

"Yes really then the girls saw us kiss and assumed we'd been keeping it secret from you all so decided to delay our trip home, finally I worked out what they were doing and put a stop to it but we've only been back here about an hour and..."

"And I knocked the door at a bad time."

"The worst." Boyd sighed shaking his head as Grace laughed and Spence stood leaving his coffee cup on the table and smiling at them both.

"I'll get going see you both in the morning and sorry again for interrupting."

"We'll forgive you this time."

"She'll forgive you I won't just be prepared to get all the crappiest jobs in any case for the foreseeable future."

"He doesn't mean that." Grace laughed as Spence got into his car and pulled out of her driveway.

"I don't care what happens now, how loud someone bangs on the door or how long our phones ring for you are now all mine and I'm not putting up with anymore interruptions." Boyd growled as he pushed the front door closed and pinned her against it his lips colliding with hers. This time there would be nothing to come between then, he meant that, no more interruptions, no more waiting he was going to go back to his slow torture of the amazing woman in his arms then make love to her like he'd wanted to for so long and nothing was coming between them this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note** :- Episode based fun based on The Final Cut Series 3 episode 7/8. Small spoilers. Rated for language and sexual content (eventually). I own nothing sadly.

 ****Rating specifically relevant to this chapter, you've been warned!****

Interruptions 5/5

"You're determined not to give up aren't you, even though we've been being systematically tortured by others all night you're still going to persist in torturing me?" Grace groaned as they finally made it back to the bedroom and he removed her robe nudging her back onto the bed. She knew he had to be as desperate as she was but as he shed his clothes and joined her naked on the bed she knew he was determined to finish what he'd started.

"I was enjoying myself I intend to continue, you are so beautiful I will see you cum for me Grace I know you were close earlier I could see it, feel it and I don't believe in leaving a job half done." Boyd smiled letting his hands run up her thighs again he dipped his fingers between her folds groaning at how wet she was. "You're so wet Grace...god so tight..."

"It's been a while...oh god...if it wasn't you I didn't want anyone..."

"You could have had me any time you only had to say the word Grace, I love that every part of you is mine to touch now, tell me you're mine, tell me what you want, talk to me normally I can't shut you up." Boyd replied moving two fingers inside her his thumb making steady circles on her clit as he moved up her body seeing her eyes snap open when her lack of response caused him to stop. "What do you want? Do you know how long I've wanted to see you like this, you think I'm teasing now you haven't seen anything yet. You're the controlled one, the one who stays calm and keeps us all together, I want to see you lose control Grace, tell me what you want me to do."

"Don't stop...make me cum Peter...please I can't wait any longer...yes just like that..." Grace cried unable to control her own words as he moved his fingers faster and she spread her legs further desperate for more contact.

"Are you mine?"

"Yes! I always have been since the moment I met you...harder Peter please I'm so close I need you to make me cum I've imagined you doing it so many times while making myself cum in this bed I need you to..."

"Fuck Grace that's it let go do you know what it does to me to think you came while thinking of me, I need to see it..." Boyd called no longer caring about being teasing just desperate to see her give up, her words were winding around his soul heating his blood to a level that made his shaft throb painfully.

"Peter...yes, I'm cumming...god yes I need you inside me...now!"

"You're so tight Grace I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, you wanted me to lose control well don't say you weren't warned." Grace moaned as he tentatively started to enter her and she needed that deeper connection more than she'd ever needed anything in her life. Flipping them so she was on top she straddled his hips sinking onto his shaft with a satisfied groan, the way he looked at her as she did, the raw desire in his eyes sending a surge of pure electricity through her.

"I've never felt anything this amazing Grace it's like I was made to fit perfectly inside you." Boyd gasped reaching for her kneading her breasts desperate for her to move again. "Grace...now who's teasing?"

"Your turn, I've waited too, I've imagined what it would be like to know you were mine, tell me what you want because right now you're right this has never felt so good but tell me. You want me to lose control and any I had is long gone, your turn. What do you want Peter..."

"I want this." Boyd growled gripping her hips and turning her again so he was on top pulling her legs higher on his hips as he started slamming into her all desire to be gentle lost in the need that had been devouring him all night. "I want to take you so hard you cum over and over again, I want to explode inside you, mark you, let the world know you only want me. Fuck I've been imagining doing this since practically the moment I first laid eyes on you, does it feel good Grace, tell me it feels good."

"Yes, don't you dare stop again fuck me Peter hard and deep and...oh god yes...so good Peter...yeessssss..."

"I'm not done with you yet, I can keep going all night if I get to keep seeing that you're fucking stunning when you cum, you are every bit as fucking amazing as I imagined you'd be."

"You think you can go all night? I don't think so I'm going to show you what it's like to really cum." Grace smiled her body still on fire as she changed position again riding him harder than she'd ever remembered taking any man in her life. Taking all of him inside her with each thrust she tightened around him as she pulled back then relaxed taking him again and she could see the moment, the exact moment he snapped. The way he gripped her hips, rose off the bed meeting her with each thrust until finally she felt him tense.

"Grace...oh fuck yes don't stop take all of me...oh god I love you...you...are...fucking...amazing." He groaned finally exploding inside her as she fell against his chest gasping for breath. "I can't speak I think you've actually killed me."

"Umm no man had ever done anything like that to me before I knew being with you would be amazing but Peter I don't have words for just how mind blowing that was. I've never reacted so instantly to anyone else no one has made me want to say and do anything to please them and be pleased by them."

"Well personally I always knew you'd be the best lover I ever had and the only one I'd ever want once I knew you loved me as much as I love you." Boyd smiled as she moved so she was lying beside him her body draped over his as she propped up on one elbow and looked down at him pulling the duvet over them.

"I do love you too and frustrating as tonight has been it was worth the wait I can't wait to do it again, and again for the rest of our lives." Grace agreed as he kissed her again and she knew that for what she'd just experienced she'd go through another few years of frustration but had never been more glad she wouldn't have to. Finally they both had what they wanted and no one and nothing was going to come between them again.


End file.
